


Living The Good Life

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Vampire Bites, Vampire Feeding, Vampire Sex, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Both brothers have evolved in their methods of feeding, only taking a small dose of blood from multiple men allowing them to enjoy the atmosphere. After one night, Noel decides he wants to give Liam a blowjob, having never done so as a vampire, it is divine, as well as everything that comes after.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Living The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thanks to all of the people who have commented with kind words of encouragement, it is what keeps me going!

It had been a few weeks, and Noel was a fast learner when it came to landing himself some hot flesh for his tea. Only going to the same place once, however, had them widening their feeding circle. Still with all of the CCTV, they had to watch so they would not get caught. Thoughts on moving to London had been exchanged, but it would be a complex arrangement if it happened.

As it was now, Liam had his razor sharp teeth in a vacationing Latino man's throat, and he was draining him, only to the point where he could leave him in the toilets, woozy. Noel also had learned this, feeding on various men, so they would not have to leave right away. 

Noel savored a Scotsman's blood on his tongue, careful not to let it drip. The Scotsman was experiencing bliss from the small sounds he was making, and Noel palmed his cock which was erect. A bold move, but he was in the moment, and quite sure Liam had done the same. Undoing the man's trousers, he gripped his cock and began wanking him, as he slowly drank. The Scotsman closed his eyes and muttered, "Yes, yes..." over and over. Soon, Noel could feel the man buck into his hand, and come all over himself as well as Noel's hand. He didn't care, barely able to hold himself up. Noel licked his hand clean, and then made his way out of the stall to greet his brother. 

"Just havin drinks here and there is all right. Different flavors, and I enjoy these nights out with ya." Liam ran his fingers though Noel's hair and kissed his forehead. What had scared him at first, was now seen as a major blessing. "We will never grow old, nor will we ever see heaven or hell, if they even exist." Liam reminded his brother. Noel still could not believe it, but he knew it was real, every time he fed, or bit into his brother's neck.

The DJ was spinning and Noel grabbed his brother's hand. He knew Liam didn't enjoy dancing but Noel enjoyed listening. Other men tried to dance with both men, but they shook their heads. They looked like demigods under the light, and each a hot catch for any other man. After the song was over, Liam put his arm around Noel and tongued his ear as he whispered, "Fuck me. Take me home and fuck me." Noel licked his lips as the crotch of his jeans got tighter. "Fuck..." he let out as he took Liam's hand and led him out of the building. 

"Fuckin hell, me needy little brother all hot and bothered to get home." Noel grinned, happy that his new looks left him even more attractive than he already was. Noel whispered into Liam's ear, "How bad do you want my come?" Liam put his hand down the back of Noel's jeans and massaged his little pink pucker. Noel gasped as a cab pulled up, and Liam removed his hand laughing. He was sure Noel had the picture.

In the back of the cab, Noel gave Liam the eye, and mouthed, "I want you." Liam nodded. Both men were aroused in the back of the cab, trying not to go mad. The drives were getting longer and longer, but they dare not touch each other. Instead they waited for their pleasure to mount so that when they got home they had hot urgent sex that blew their mind's every time. 

Finally, at their place, Noel paid, and they got out. Inside and in the lift, Noel pinned Liam to the wall, nipping him and kissing him, as he ground his hips. Cocks rubbing against fabric and against each other was maddening. When they heard the bell, they straightened up and got out. It was late, so virtually no one was out. Still, they nearly ran to their place. Liam opened the door, and locked it behind him while, Noel ran down the hall.

In the bedroom, Noel sat on the bed and undressed. Liam joined him, and it didn't take long. Both men got to their knees and turned to kiss each other deeply, while their cocks wept with sticky precome. Panting and undulating, they ran their hands over each other's body's. Pulling away, Liam bit his brother's neck and tasted his sweet blood, Noel's head thrown back. 

"Goddamnit!" Noel shouted. The arousal he was capable of feeling was almost overwhelming . "I want to suck, your cock, Liam. I swear no teeth." Noel asked. Liam pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. "Haven't done this since before we changed, want a good mouthful." Liam just nodded. 

Noel grasped Liam's cock and began to wank it as he kissed and licked the head. His member throbbed in Noel's hand and he became more anxious to have it. Holding the base, he went down with his mouth licking, sucking, and breathing. Liam felt like he had a bomb between his thighs instead of his bollocks, and gripped the bed sheets. "Oh fuck!" He moaned, his thighs shaking. Noel cupped Liam's bollocks, hopin they were filled with hot come for him to swallow up. 

"Aughhhh!" Liam let out as he emptied into Noel's mouth. Noel swallowed and swallowed as a shiver went down Liam's spine. When he was done, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Oh god..." Noel popping off. "That was so fucking hot, lay back, I wanna fill you with my come now." Liam nodded and did what he was told. 

Noel grabbed the lube and began finger fucking Liam. "Let's see if I can make you come again." Noel proposed. Liam's eyes grew wide, grateful that vampires didn't really tire, just had to do the actual sleep during the day. Movies had gotten that one right.

Once Liam was ready, Noel lubed himself up and positioned himself. Thrusting in, he cried out, just being embedded deep inside his brother was orgasmic, thrusting in and out, he could not even think, and that was the next step. Grabbing Liam's hips, Noel thrust in and out of his brother, body shaking with lust filled desire. Liam could feel ripples of pleasure as well, and wondered if he could come again. Noel leaned down and licked, sucked, and bit Liam's neck repeatedly causing him to be aroused all over again. Breathing heavily, he called out Noel's name, and Noel, Liam's. 

Feeling his body jerk, Noel felt desire overwhelm him in a burst, and then in waves. Liam, too was able to come, white hot spurts across his chest, which Noel began to run his fingers through to feed to himself and to his brother. "You ever come twice like that?" Noel asked. "No, I, didn't know blokes could." He replied. "We ain't blokes, were better." Noel grinned, they were living the good life.


End file.
